


Two Minuets to Midnight

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adam has a bad ass car, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex on the hood of a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just had to add the little bit with Sam and Dean at the end.</p></blockquote>





	Two Minuets to Midnight

11:58 PM May 26 2016. A moment that will be burned into Adam's mind forever. Adam sat with Stiles on the hood of his 68 Pontiac GTO, Stiles was leaning against Adam taking long pulls from a beer. The neck of the bottle in Stiles mouth had no right to look so fucking pornographic but it did, Stiles soft lips streched around the top of the bottle. Adam bit back a moan and just stared at the man he loved. 

"Having inpure thoughts babe?" Stiles said smirking as he polished off the beer and chucked the bottle

"The way your mouth was wrapped around that bottle was kinda hot." Adam said chuckling. Stiles leaned over and kissed him, a long loving kiss that took Adam's breath away. Stiles smiled at him and reached into his pocket pulling out a black velvet box. Adam felt his heart briefly stop and he was sure he was gaping like a fish. 

"Adam Milligan-Winchester, I have been in love with you since the day you saved me from being eaten by that fire breathing Salamander." Stiles smiled fondly at the memory. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't care that your insane brothers are constantly forced to save the world, I don't care that you have a grumpy Angel constantly popping in unannounced, I don't care that your a little broken from being in hell. I love you Adam and I would be honoured if you would marry me." Stiles opend the box revealing a beautiful silver band made in the shape of two wolves with their jaws clamped over a beautifully cut ruby.

Adam was speechless, he felt tears running down his cheeks, he couldn't make his voice work so he just nodded frantically and pulled Stiles into a deep kiss. Stiles kissed him with more passion than he had ever felt from his boyfriend before. When the broke apart they were both panting Stiles smiled and slid the ring on Adam's finger. "I love you Stiles, and now that I made my voice work of course I will marry you dumb ass." Adam kissed him again pulling Stiles into his lap. Stiles wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and they made out on the hood of Adam's car for what seemed like hours. When they broke apart they were both clearly hard. Stiles' jeans had an obscene bulge in the front and Adam felt his own cock pressing painfully against his zipper. Adam unbuckled his belt and opened his pants freeing his straining cock into the cool night air.Stiles winked and slid down the hood so he was between Adam's legs.

Adam cursed and banged his palm against the hood as Stiles warm mouth enveloped his cock. Stiles gave the best blowjobs Adam had ever gotten and he was happy he was the only one who got to experience this sinful mouth. Stiles bobbed his head in quick rapid movements his tounge swirling around the head of Adam's cock on each up stroke. Adam moaned loud and fisted Stiles hair when his tounge dipped into the slit of his cock. 

"God Stiles your too good at that." Adam said breathlessly. Stiles just moaned around Adam's cock making Adam shudder. Stiles slid his pants and boxers off as he worked Adam's cock over doing a damn fine job of keeping him on edge without letting him cum. Adam heard the snap of a lube bottle opening and moaned at the sight of Stiles opening himself. Stiles had two of his fingers in his ass and his other hand massaging Adam's balls it was a combination of Stiles talent and Adam's sheer willpower that kept him from blowing his load. Stiles pulled off Adam with a lewd pop. Adam whined at the loss of his boyfriends no his fiancee's mouth. Stiles just chuckled and kissed him deeply as he positioned himself over Adam's cock. He sank down slowly enveloping Adam's length in searing heat. Adam squeezed the base of his cock hard to keep from ending this far too soon. Stiles bottomed out with a gasp and gave a little roll of his hips causing Adam to make a noise that was half gasp half moan. Stiles rode Adam at a frantic pace tilting his head back and moaning. Adam met each of Stiles doward movements with an upward thrust he knew neither of them were going to last long. Adam grasped Stiles thick throbbing memeber and stroked him roughly. 

"Cum for me baby." Adam said biting down on Stiles collarbone. Stiles came with a shout coating Adam's fingers in his release. Adam grunted and pulled Stiles flush with lap nearly fainting from the force of his orgasm as he pumped Stiles full of cum. Stiles clung to Adam pressing their forheads together and sighing happily. 

"That was amazing" Stiles said kissing Adam deeply again and finally raising off Adam's still hard cock. Stiles whimpered at the loss he grabbed his discarded boxers amd cleaned them both up as best he could. Stiles tucked Adam who was having trouble moving back into his jeans and zipped him up. Stiles stuffed his boxers in his pocket and pulled his Jeans back on. He climbed back on the hood and layed his head on Adam's chest. Adam smiled and wrapped and arm around Stiles he heard the click of Stiles phone camera and soon his phone was ringing. Adam grumbled and fished his phone out of his pocket. 

"Hello?" Adam muttered glaring at Stiles. 

"Congratulations baby brother" Dean said and Adam could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks Dean." Adam said smiling there was a commotion on the other end and what sounded like Dean grumbling about phone stealing sasquatches. 

"So Stiles finally proposed, congratulations Adam you two are good for eachother." Sam said 

"Thanks Sammy." Adam said still smiling

"I've gotta go we were just about to order dinner. Love you little brother stay safe and take care of eachother." Sam hung up and Adam looked at his phone in shock

"What is it babe?" Stiles asked seeing Adam's expression. 

"Sam told me he loved me he's never said that before." Adam said pocketing his phone.

"You already knew your brother loved you doofus." Stiles pointed out.

"Well Duh. But he's never said it out loud before."

"I love you more." 

"Doubtful." Adam teased

"Why do you say that?" Stiles says swatting Adam on the chest. 

"Well Dean and Sam literally went to hell to rescue me." Adam says

"Not a fair comparison" Stiles grumbles

Adam rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles closer. 

\----

"So you get off the phone with Adam and he gets an I love you and im lucky if I get a take care Dean? " Dean complains. 

"That's because you're an ass hole" Sam shoots back just barely dodging a piece of Orange chicken aimed at his head. 

"Love you bitch." Dean says around a mouthful. 

"Love you too jerk. " Sam says shaking his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to add the little bit with Sam and Dean at the end.


End file.
